The Digital Princess
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: AU:Long ago man and Digimon lived together in harmony, but then things changed and that peace was long forgotten. Their are those who resist, those leading the fight are the ones of the Sancutary Forest, and the golden-eyed Digimon Princess..Kenyako pairi


A.N.- I hope you like this fic, and rember this fic is an AU anything can happen. Also Miyako is 15 and Ken is 17. Kari, Davise, T.K., and Cody are all a year younger then Ken. Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy are 2 years older then Ken. Joe is 3 years older then Ken. Get it? Got it? Good, now enjoy the fic^_- Sam isn't dead in this fic also, he is.....lets say around 20.   
  
  
Dedication-Tira, heres the Kenyako fic you wanted^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
Not long ago, Digimon and Man lived together in harmany. They worked together to creat their own world filled with love and happyness. For many centerous this was how things worked, but then Man began to grow away from their Digimon partners and began to forget the lessons of peace they'd learned so long ago.  
  
They began to use the Digimon as their servents. Not treating them as equel as they had before. The Digimon where only seen as slaves, and treated badly when they dissobeyed. Some Digimon excepted their fate and served the humans willingly, outhers fought only to be destroyed by the ones that willingly served. For some still belived that man would return to the Old Way.  
  
Some fled to a far away place. A land that lay covered in forest. Their sanctuary. No human who valued his life dared tread upon that land, Not even the humans bravest, faithfullest Digimon would walk past the threshold for their masters. But not long ago, a man and a womon dared to enter the forest, ignoreing the warnings they where told........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure about this?"A young women with long dark hair asked her husband nervously,"I mean...after everything we've heard about this forest...."  
  
"Womon stop your whinning! I'm sure those where just old gibbtey-jabber to scare us off. Besides, I'm sure we can find pleanty of Digimon around here! So be silent before you scare them away!"  
  
The womon fell silent, her eyes falling on the preciouse bundle that lay withen her arms. The babys eyes flickered open reveling clear golden brown orbs that gazed up at her quizicly. The baby was only a week old and already travleing. Not that it mattered much to ither the womon or her husband.  
  
They planed to sell the child for more money as soon as they found a profitble place. It had not bothered her before when they'd done the same with the outher three that had come before this one, though the womon had felt a pang of guilt at abanding her child to compleat strangers.  
  
But if thats what it toke to please her husband and to get by in life, then she would do it.   
  
Suddenly the two heard a low growl around them. The man and womon froze in sudden fear for their lives. At that momment a huge Digimon in the shape of a wolf but larger, much larger, with golden jagged streaks in its pale white fur lept infront of them, behind it appeared severel glowing yellow eyes.  
  
Suddenly the man was no longer interested in catching the Digimon in this forest, but much more concerened with saveing his own hid. They made a half gesture to run when the man toke the baby from his wifes arms and leaned down rolling it toward the wolf-like Digimon. His wife gave him a horrified look but he paid it no heed as he toke her by the arm and they began to run for their lives.  
  
The huge wolf-like Digimon growled something to the outhers and they toke off after them. The Digimon, called Wolfarimon, nudged his nose agenst the white bundle. The blankets fell away revileing a small baby with wide golden brown eyes and a short mane of laveneder hair.  
  
She giggled up at Wolfemon and raised her hands to touch his solf silkey fur. Wolfarimon seemed taken aback at first but allowed the young girls hands to roam over its nuzzle. The child yawned suddenly and let its hands drop back down on her stomake. Yawning once more the child closed its eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.   
  
Wolfarimon studeyed the child for a momment. His eyes studeying her with shrewness anyone would respect. This human, though obviously much younger then he'd seen before, was different from the outhers. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he wasn't going to kill the babe. Not that he could have ever killed a child, be it human or Digimon.  
  
Instead, with extra gentlness, Wolfermonpicked the child up with its teeth and turned to walk into the depths into the forest. This child was now his, and no outhers. Her human herritage was gone. She was now the daughter of the Wolfermon, she may have had the face of a human, but her eyes, heart, and soul now belonged to the Digital Forest he protected.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~15years later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is a human girl-child who is said to of been raised by the Digimon of Sancutary Forest. Only many have said that she is no long human but nor is she a Digimon. She has sided with those man see lower then themselves, so all of humanity has forsaken her.   
  
But she has never seen man as her kind anyhow. She is the Wolfarimon Princess, the Princess of all the Digimon. They say that the Digimon stole her soul, and now she lives only to hunt the humans who dare tresspass into Sancutary Forest..............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young boy of 15 with chin length indigo hair and handsom features glanced at the Digimon with slight sadness. He didn't think it was fair that they where practiclly worked to death and beaten when they didn't do things right. He was the Prince of this land, Ichijoujia. He was Ken Ichijouji.  
  
His own brother had just been crowned king, he was the oldest so obviously he would have the honer of becomeing King. Not that Ken minded, he had no desire what so ever to be king, that would only further cage him in a world he loathed with a passion.  
  
His own brother supported enslaveing Digimon, their country had more slaves then any outher. For that was part of the reson they where the strongest counrty. They had the strongest army, they had many geniuses to plan attacks; noone eles could possibly compare.  
  
One would think that surrounded by all this luxery all this glamer that the Prince would be happy, but in truth he was not. He longed for adventure, he longed for freedom from his gilded cage. He was not bound by chains, but his own position in society made his chains stronger then any iron.   
  
He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the girls dressed scantliy in silken robes batt their eyes at him. He looked away hurridly and began to walk toward the castle, his cheeks turning a redish hue as he did so. His brother often told Ken that it was high time he found someone to at least court. But Ken had no intentions of courting any womon at the momment.  
  
All the women he'd meet so far, had been very beautiful, but they had no fire in their soul. They where everything a womon was soppose to be on the surface, everything lovely everything sweet; but they held no passion of adventure. They where all so dull, they had no spirt. The women he had meet where all just shells of women everything lovely, everything sweet on the surface. But in truth their was no inttellegince, no lust for life and adventure in them.   
  
Sighing slightly he entered the Castle. Tonight was to be the grande ball celebrateing his brothers new plan to get rid of the rebillon among the Digimon for good. The basic of the plan was to destroy where they ran to for safety, Sancutary Forest. True this was an obviouse idea, but so far noone had had the gall to actually go through with it.  
  
Lately they'd begone to destroy the forest, Ken had a feeling that wasn't going to make the Digimon within very happy.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Dureing The Ball~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken forced a pleasent smile onto his face as stayed among the side lines. Danceing with some, since it would have been rude had he not. He glanced over at his brother. Sam stood tall and proud. He was dressed in a golden dress shirt that covered most of his neck and split off from there in an inverted 'V' shape and went down sides.   
  
His long sleeves were a dark blood red and the ends of his shirt were actually cuffs that folded back, revealing a matching white ring that circled the end of the cuff. He also wore a pair of matching pants and boots, and a pair of black gloves to top off the outfitt. Ken himself was wearing a simmiler outfite only a little less elabret.  
  
His main color was dark green and gold. The shirt was tailerd perfectly to fit him and had gold fringe on the sleeves and converted in to a V shape in the middle He wore a pair of green gloves with a golden ringe on the wrist. He also wore a pair of green pants and black boots to compleat the ansumble.  
  
Ken's eyes driffted upward. The rounded room had no ceiling whatsoever, revileing the clear sparkling dimand stars that glittered in the abyssfully dark sky. The moon was large and full, casting a liquide silver light onto everyone. Ken smiled slighlty as the room began to fall silent. Quickly he made his way through the crowd to take his place not far behind his brother.  
  
He listened absently as Sam's voice began to fill the air. His brother had always been very good at public speechs. He couldn't keep the smile of pride from falling upon his lips. The smile dropped, however, when he suddenly felt it. It was an emmence feeling of forbidding, that something was about to happen. Something horrible, something that he might not be able to pervent and lose the one thing he had left that was close to his heart. Sam. He glanced back up into the sky at the full silver moon his eyes warey as he herd the sound of a wolfarimon's howl in the distance.  
  
At that momment he saw a figure, scantily dressed in white, leep down from the shadows above. His amthirst eyes went wide as he caught the glimmer of a dagger in her hand. Just then he relized its target. It was going to kill his brother!  
  
Quickly he shuved Sam out of the way, intterupting his speech as he did so. As he lept in the way he luckly caought the the wrist, that held the dagger, of the would-be-assasion. She knocked him down with force of unknown strength. Ken wresled the assasion for a momment, finding it diffcult as he did so. He could tell the assasion was female, due to the *ahem* certine differences he felt in her body as he tried to wrestle the dagger from her hand.  
  
In a last resort she managed to free her wrist. She swiped the blade at his throat, but Ken moved himself backward in an attept that saved his gullet from being cut open, still though he felt the blade nick his skin slightly. Not enough to harm him too much, but just enough for him to feel the thick red blood flow down his flesh.  
  
He tore the dagger from her hand pinned her wrists above her head, his own legs preventing her from moveing.  
  
"Its her!"A voice yelled from the crowd,"Its the Wolfarimon Princess!"  
  
Shocked, Ken looked down at her. Two gaurds came up to them quickly and grabbed the girl up by her shoulders. She stood without struggle. Her head held high in pride, but her eyes full of savage anger and hate. Sam walked toward the girl. His amthirst eyes, so muchly like Kens only slightly darker, narrowed at the girl in both anger and amusment.  
  
"So, this is the notorise Wolfarimon Princess. He touched her face gently with one of his fingers. She jerked her head toward his hand and would have bitten it had he not pulled it back just in time,"Feirce little thing, aren't you?"The Wolfarimon Princess said nothing. Her eyes still reflecting anger as she stared at Sam.  
  
Sam turned steped more fully infront of her,"Why don't we all see what you hide behind your mask, m'lady."  
  
The mockingness in the honorific was not lost to the Wolfarimon Princess. With swiftness the young king removed the half-mask.  
  
Ken was in awe of what he saw. She was beatiful. Her hair was a long lavender color that stopped at the middle of her back. Her eyes, as he noticed before, where an amazing deep golden brown. Her lips where full and her skin as a pale as the secoud moon. Her lips where a full lush pinkish red that formed a pout begging to be kissed.  
  
She glanced back up at the moon in the sky, a small smile takeing place on her full lips as a howl peirced the clear night air. In a quick motion she steped on one gaurds foot and elebowed the outher in the gut. She grabed a   
a sword from one of the gaurds She aimed to slam it in Sam's gut.   
  
Sam, on the outher hand, was fully prepared. Just in the nick of time he pulled out a sword and bloaked her hit, smirking as he did so. The Wolfarimon Princess snarled at him as she swiped the sword at Sam's middle. Once agine he managed to bloak it, and deliver a shot of his own.  
  
She bloaked it with ease and they sparred for a few momments, neither landing a shot. Suddenly The Wolferimon Princess managed to knock Sam's sword away. Once agine she aimed to slit his throat, but was stoped as her wrist was grabbed, ruffly forceing her to let go of the weapon.  
  
She glanced up to see the same boy that had stoped her before. She brought up her hand to punch him but was stopped as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward then knocked her down to the ground and held her wrists above her head, his own legs preventing her own from moveing.   
  
She snarled in anger and stoped struggleing for the momment. Ken didn't relax his gip, thinking it was a trick, but she didn't move at all. Merely stared up at him in pure anger. Ken relaxed slightly, but it was more then enough for the young Wolferimon Princess to knee him in the groin and shuv him off. With a practiced ease she threw the dagger at Sam Ichijouji; it imbeaded itself hollowly in his shoulder. He cryed out in pain as he fell to his knees.   
  
The Wolferimon Princess glanced around, quickly deciding that remaining would only cause more harm to herself she ran up to the side of the wall, useing a thick pole with hanging decerational tapastries to pull herself upward and up to the rim of the building. She lept over the side with a practiced ease.   
  
Instantly Ken odered the gaurds to go after her, though he didn't have much faith they would capture her. Slowly Ken kneeled next to his brother, shocked at how much blood their was.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-What did you all think? I got the idea when I was watching the movie 'Princess Mononoke'. An excellent movie by the way, you all should cheak it out some time^_^I hope you liked this first chapter, don't forget to review^_^_^_^By the way, I'm sure there was some spelling errors but I don't have spell cheak on my comp. and I've already run over then a couple times myself. No flams about my spelling, outher then that flam as much as you like. It merely shows your too narrow minded to accept anouthers opinons. 


End file.
